Everything I Ask For
by flowerrrs25
Summary: It seems that being together isn't so hard after all. Raura. Fluff. One-shot. [REPOST]


Disclaimer: Austin and Ally, Ross and Laura, and The Maine are not mine._  
_

A/N: This is a songfic to _Everything I Ask For_ by The Maine, requested by Stephanie (elatedstars) on Twitter. I don't know how great I did fitting this story to the lyrics but it's still fluffy and raura-y and yeah. Some of it is based on the events of the past couple of months and some of it is just random. Thanks for reading!

Sorry for the repost (again)!

* * *

"Ross, we can't—"

"Shhhh," he mumbles, pushing her further into the corner. His tongue is running down her neck and she swallows, trying to clear her head.

"Ross, someone could—mmmm," she moans, as he bites down on her collarbone. "We—" he cuts her off by pressing his lips hurriedly to hers, his hands on the back of her thighs, the hem of her dress riding dangerously high. It's sloppy, warm, and wet, and she feels it down to her toes.

"You look so fucking hot," he groans, when he finally pulls away. "Why the hell do you have sex hair? While you're wearing a fucking white dress."

"I could say the same thing to you," she says incredulously.

"This is on purpose," he says, pointing to his hair. "Teenage heartthrob. You, on the other hand, are supposed to look innocent and perfect and…and…Ally Dawson-y. Not like walking sex. And especially not to a goddamn Disney award show."

She looks up at him from under her eyelashes and he tightly clenches his jaw. "Maybe I should take it off, then," she whispers.

His eyes almost pop out of his head and she stifles a laugh. "We're fucking leaving," he snaps, taking her arm and roughly dragging her behind him.

She laughs as she hurries to catch up. "Where are we going?" she asks.

"I don't know," he mutters. "Are your parents home?"

She shakes her head. "No, they're out of town, and Vanessa was supposed to stay—"

"Call her and tell her not to come," he orders.

"—if you'd let me finish," she huffs, and pulls her arm out of his grip. "You would hear that she was supposed to stay over, but she's going to some party instead."

"Did you drive here on your own?" he asks.

"Yes, but don't you think it'll be suspicious if we're seen leaving together?"

He stops walking, finally, and turns to look at her. She looks up at him in surprise, and his eyes are dark, his face unreadable. "I don't really care anymore," he says after a moment. "Do you?"

She hesitates. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sick of all these rumors, I'm sick of having to pretend I'm single, and I'm sick of you pretending that you're single," he says firmly. "But I know going public will be harder for you than for me, so I'm leaving it up to you."

She bites her lip and looks at him. She's nervous about it, but she knows what she wants, what she's wanted for a while now. "I don't care anymore either," she says decisively.

The grin that immediately spreads across his face is worth all of the issues they're going to face, she decides, as she smiles back at him.

When he kisses her then, it's not like before. It's soft, slow, and gentle, and she circles her arms around his neck and slides her hands into his hair, pressing her body tightly to his.

"Let's go," he mumbles, his lips ghosting against hers.

He holds her hand in his as they walk out of the building onto the street, where they're immediately greeted by screaming fans and flash bulbs. She almost lets go in sheer surprise, but his grip only tightens as his thumb rubs soft circles against the back of her hand.

He stops walking to glance down at her and gives her a half smile as flashes go off all around them. She swears her heart skips a beat.

"Are…are we going to say something?" she whispers.

He smirks. "We're going to show them something," he replies, and before she can question him, he's dipping her into a searing kiss, and the screams are so loud she has the irrational thought that her ear drums are going to burst.

She gasps in surprise and he uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his hands tight around her waist as he pulls her into his body.

When he finally releases her, she gapes at him in shock, but he just smiles at her and bends his head to press his lips to her cheek.

"I cannot believe you," she hisses when he bends his head, and he quickly licks her cheek in response, a wide grin on his face.

She scrunches her nose at him but he just grabs her hand and walks them through the screaming crowd like he doesn't have a care in the world.

She supposes that he doesn't.

Except for her, that is.

* * *

He calls her from the road a week later.

"I'm really sorry about prom and graduation, Laur," he says. "You know I'd be there if I could."

She smiles. "I know," she replies. "And you know you don't have to apologize. Plus, you've already seen me in that dress."

"Most girls would be pissed."

She laughs. "I'm not like most girls. Also, I'm going to another high school's prom on the night of my graduation, did I tell you that?"

He groans. "I'm a jealous kind of guy, Laura, why would you tell me that?"

She rolls her eyes. "You're also a trusting kind of guy, Ross, which is why I'm telling you that."

"You have too many friends," he complains.

"And you don't have enough."

He sighs. "At least save me a dance, Marano. Five weeks from now?"

"You got it. Anyway, how's the tour going?"

"Oh you know, same old stuff. It's really fun. The venues are bigger though and the crowds are louder. We even have security with us now. People are starting to like, stalk me at these festivals."

She rolls her eyes. "And by people, you mean girls?"

He laughs. "Now who's the jealous one?"

"…Shut up."

"You knew you'd have to share me when we started dating, Laur. Heartthrob, remember?"

"You're more like heart burn," she scoffs. "You're lucky I'm so cool."

"I am lucky," he says quietly, his voice serious. He pauses. "I miss you, dude."

He hears her sigh. "Me too," she whispers. "Five weeks."

He smiles. "See you on the other side."

* * *

He's back five weeks later, as promised, and they go to the beach. It's almost midnight and they're sitting on the hood of her car. She's wearing his sweatshirt, curling into his side as he leans them back against the windshield.

"How was prom? Or proms, I should say?"

She yawns cutely and he holds back a grin. "They were really fun," she replies. "We all did The Ally Way at mine."

He bursts out laughing. "Are you serious? That's awesome."

"It was actually hilarious." She sits up a bit so she can look at him. "Hey, I think I was supposed to save you a dance, right?"

He grins. "Right here?"

She nods and sits up all the way so he can stand, and he holds out his hand to her.

She hands him the keys. "Put some music on," she says, and he obliges, ducking into the car to plug in his phone.

She bursts out laughing when The Ally Way comes blasting out of the speakers and he practically leaps out of the car, his limbs flailing everywhere. She plays along and dutifully does the dance with him, until they're both lying in the sand, holding on to each other because they're laughing so hard.

He stops laughing first, when the next song comes on, and she stares at him with wide eyes, the light from the moon illuminating her entire face.

"Dance with me," he murmurs, standing and pulling her up with him. She circles her arms around his neck and he begins swaying them slowly, his cheek resting against the side of her head.

She lets her hands wander into his hair and he breathes out. "You need a hair cut," she mumbles.

He laughs quietly. "I can't. Brady apparently needs more surfer-y hair," he replies, and she stiffens almost imperceptibly in his arms.

He frowns and pulls back. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

She smiles sadly and shakes her head. "Just remembering that we'll be apart again pretty soon," she says. "But it's okay, we should enjoy what time we have."

He leans forward to kiss her forehead. "But then we get another season. And you won't be in school so we'll be able to spend more time together."

"I guess," she says glumly. "But both of us are getting busier. I mean, even if you weren't on tour I bet we'd still see each other just as often."

His stomach twists. "Are you…are you having doubts, Laura?" he asks hesitantly.

Her eyes widen. "No, no, of course not. No. I'm just being whiny." She smiles. "Anyway, now that we're public," she says, looking pointedly at him, "I guess I can visit you and you can visit me wherever we are."

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me for that," he says, pouting a little.

"Shoving your tongue down my throat at a Disney event was probably not the most well thought out plan," she says dryly. "But…it was also kind of perfect."

"What, are you trying to shed your Disney image or something?" he asks, surprised by her admission.

"Or something," she says vaguely, turning her head to look at the water thoughtfully. "I'm not gonna go crazy, but I think doing a few more teenager-y things wouldn't hurt."

He raises an eyebrow. "Teenager-y things…like what?"

She looks at him for a moment and then rises up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

"Like…skinny dipping?"

* * *

"How unhappy are you right now, on a scale from one to ten?" she calls from the bathroom, where she's barricaded herself for the last hour, refusing to let him see her.

He scowls and tugs at his collar. "Six. I can't believe I have to wear a tie," he mutters.

She cracks the door open just so she can poke her head out to look at him. "But you look pretty incredible, Ross," she says.

He perks up. "Really?"

She nods. "You clean up really well. Thank you for coming with me."

His eyes soften. "Of course, Laur. I'm so proud of you. Are you nervous?"

She closes the door again.

"A little. I mean, it's a huge honor, you know?" she says, her voice slightly muffled. "UNICEF is giving me this award and it's a lot of pressure."

"They're giving it to you for a reason," he replies. "Because you're incredible."

"Stoppp it," she whines, and he grins, even though she can't see him. "Okay. I'm coming out."

He stands up from where he had been sitting on her bed as she opens the door and he promptly forgets how to breathe.

She smiles shyly as she walks closer to him and all he can do is stare.

"You…wearing yellow," he stammers.

She laughs. "Me…wearing yellow," she teases.

He groans. "You did this on purpose. To torture me."

She smiles. "Maaaybe," she replies cheekily. "Is the car here?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Should we go?"

"Yeah," he says, but makes no effort to move.

She looks at him quizzically. "Ross?"

The next thing she knows, she's being pulled into him, and she lets out a startled squeak before he kisses her soundly, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

When he finally pulls away, he looks as dazed as she feels. "What was that for?" she asks, her voice unsteady.

"Do I need a reason?" he asks, his voice low. "We should go."

She blushes as he takes her hand. "Yeah."

* * *

"I don't like this," he grumbles. "I mean, I like this, but I don't like this."

She rolls her eyes. "What's the big deal? It's just a music video and I'm in it for what, 30 seconds? Besides, aren't the Vamps your friends, too?"

He turns his head from where he had been glaring at the laptop screen to stare disbelievingly at her. "I guess, but it was 30 seconds of you wearing a fucking bikini being all seductive and frolicking in the water and that goddamn tennis outfit and _flirting_ and—"

"You know, Ross," she interrupts. "You sound kind of…jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous," he protests. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Uh, the fact that I'm frolicking around in a bikini and _flirting_ with a guy that isn't you?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "A hot British guy, to be specific."

His cheeks turn pink. "I'm not jealous," he mumbles, turning away from her.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," she teases. He scoffs and moves farther away.

"Aww, come on," she soothes, scooting over to where he is. She wraps her arms around him from behind and rests her chin on his shoulder. "I can't even play tennis. That's how you know it's acting."

"Yeah, that's true, you suck at tennis," he laughs, and she rolls her eyes at his childishness before starting to pull away.

He doesn't let her though, and twists around so he's facing her. "Sorry," he says. "You know I'm so happy for you."

She smiles. "I know."

They stare at each other for a moment.

Then:

"Sooo, how many times did you trip while you were running through the water?"

* * *

He shoves his guitar into the hands of a roadie as soon as the concert ends before sprinting backstage, not even bothering to hide the excitement on his face.

He slows to a walk when he sees her, or rather, the back of her, talking to his mom and dad outside of their dressing rooms. He motions to them so they won't give him away and he quietly sneaks up behind her before covering her eyes with his hands.

She jumps a little before turning around and all he sees is a blur of brown and red before she practically leaps into his arms. He laughs as he picks her up and spins her around and by the time she's back on the ground, he sees that his parents have left them alone.

"That was very Austin and Ally-like," she laughs.

"Well, we're very Austin and Ally," he replies, grinning. "I still can't believe you surprised me like this. And dude, that _dress_."

He takes her hand and she allows him to lead her to his dressing room, where he sits down on the sofa, pulling her down with him.

She slides over so she's sitting on his lap and he immediately wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. "You're sweaty," she whispers. "You kind of smell."

"Sorry," he whispers back. "You smell amazing."

He leans his head forward, allowing his nose to trace the skin of her cheek before he lazily connects his lips with hers. He feels like he's moving in slow motion, drunk on her smell, the feel of her skin.

"I missed you so much," he mumbles, pulling away to drag his lips down her neck. She tugs at his hair, making him look at her and he sees that her eyes are hooded, and the expression on her face is too much for him to handle.

"I have to leave in ten minutes," she whispers. "My dad expects me back by eleven."

He groans. "You have to be kidding me," he says. "This is literally like Austin and Ally except you're not staying."

She smirks. "Yeah, well, if you were Austin, I think your _dancing_ would have been very different."

He laughs. "You liked it, don't even lie, Marano."

She shakes her head and slides off his lap. "You're too much trouble for me, Ross. But you're also exactly what I need."

He stands and holds his hand out to her so she can get up. "You're too nice for me, Laur," he says as he pulls her up. "And you're all I've ever wanted."

He sees her eyes start to fill with tears so he pulls her into him before the tears fall and she buries her head in his chest.

"Hey," he mumbles. "This time it's only like a week. And I'll be in LA for a while before filming starts."

"That's not why," she says. "I'm usually okay not seeing you even though it sucks. I got used to it. It's that you're just…just…_you_. And I like you. A lot."

He swallows and holds her a little closer. "I like you more."

"Probably," she says, letting out a muffled laugh into his chest.

"You're ridiculous," he murmurs, leaning back so he can look at her. Her makeup is a little smudged and she looks tired but she's also the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen and his stomach clenches as he realizes just how much she means to him.

"Walk me to the hotel?" she asks, and takes his hand as she steps back.

They're silent as they make the short walk to her hotel, hands tightly clasped together and both lost in their own thoughts.

He kisses her softly on the cheek when they get to the front entrance and she smiles at him, her eyes just a little bit sad. "Be safe," she whispers.

And suddenly he can't resist. He walks forward and grabs her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss that leaves them both breathless when they separate.

"Always."

* * *

this was so random I don't even know

Thank you for reading! Reviews would be awesome. :)


End file.
